


Maybe the bag is dangerous

by kireiflora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Dog, Vicchan pov, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Vicchan misses Yuuri





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for Vicchan missing Yuuri and it turned into this

My master is very kind. He was much smaller when I first met him, and I haven’t grown like he has. He loves me all the same and he doesn’t treat me like a runt just because I’m small and I love him a lot.  
  
He’s been sad a lot lately, water leaks from his eyes a lot and I do my best to clean it up for him and it makes him smile so I must be doing something right!  
  
My master has always gone away for most of the day, it makes me sad but his family and all the strangers spoil me, they love to give me treats!  
  
He has a bigger bag than usual now, he found me in it the other day and nothing I did made the water stop or made him smile. Maybe the bag is dangerous? I’ve stayed away from it.  
  
—–  
  
The water keeps leaking more often. I don’t know what to do, the entire house feels nervous so I am nervous.  
  
—–  
  
My master took me to the beach today and played with me until the sun went down and it got cold.  
  
And then he sat down and the water leaked from his eyes.  
  
I didn’t know what to do. We’d had so much fun! But he was still sad…  
  
—–  
  
My master is very kind and he loves me.  
  
So why has he been gone so long?  
  
He hasn’t returned. I’ve stayed by the door waiting for him but he never comes. I haven’t just missed him either, his smell is fading.  
  
Where did he go? Why didn’t he come back? Why was he so sad? I don’t understand.  
  
—–  
  
He’s been gone a very long time now, I hear his voice sometimes but I never find him no matter how hard I look or how fast I run looking for him. I never smell him either.  
  
Sometimes his family gets excited about the light box and say his name a lot. Did he go away to be in the box? I look at it but I never see him. His sister tried to show me her small one, claiming he was there but I didn’t see him. I did hear him saying my name though! It made me super happy but another voice called his name and he stopped.  
  
Maybe he’ll come home soon.  
  
—–  
  
My master is very kind and he loves me.  
  
Maybe he’ll come home and comfort me like I did for him.  
  
The whole family is here, talking about him and about me. I wish I could go home and not be hooked up to all these weird loud machines.  
  
I wish I could see Yuuri again. I wish I could hear and smell him again.  
  
I miss him.  
  
  
My master is very kind and he loves me and I love him.  
  
  
So why isn’t he here while I’m hurting?  
  
—–  
  
“Vicchan, don’t tell the rest of the family about this okay? Yuuri, are you there? Here I’ll put you on video.”  
  
“Oh Vicchan…” that’s his voice! “I’m so sorry.” I open my eyes and look at the tiny light box and try my hardest to see him. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in four years…” the light dims and for the first time I see him on the tiny box. The water is leaking from his eyes again so I lick the box.  
  
He laughs though the water doesn’t stop.  
  
  
My master is very kind and he loves me and I love him. And I miss him. But he tried to be here while I was hurting and that’s good enough for me. I hope the water stops leaking and he’s happy again  
  
  
without me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream at me about how I made you cry :) Also always open to prompts.
> 
> Vicchan deserved so much better than he got in canon and we didn't even get to see him after he was a puppy and I'm never going to be over this.


End file.
